


To the Pain

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, M/M, Road Trip, Road Trip Game, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Skip to the end'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Pain

Cuffed in the back seat of his own- Sam's car, Dean watches the light reflectors by the side of the road. Human eyes, demon eyes. Human eyes, demon eyes. The perspective is a little different.

Metatron would be Vizzini, that one's easy. He just wanted to start a war, a prestigious line of work, with a long and glorious tradition.

Sam would be Buttercup, of course. Dean's pretty pretty princess. Cas could be Wesley, boring farm-boy, but really, a badass pirate who'd storm the castle in a fire cloak for Buttercup. Pirates are cool. Sam likes pirates.

Butt-pirates. Dean allows his lips to twitch a bit.

If Dean could just Humperdinck his way out of both their lives. It would be better for everyone.


End file.
